The mobile device market is currently experiencing explosive growth as mobile devices evolve to deliver increasingly critical services such as organizational planning, wireless telephone, email, Internet browsing, and related services. However, conventional portable devices synchronize with a personal computer such as a desktop computer, typically through a cradle or wired connection. If the user's data that is stored on the mobile device becomes corrupted or inaccessible while the user is away from his computer or on a business trip, the user is not able to access the user's data until such time as the user returns to his or her computer and can synchronize the mobile device with the computer to restore the data. Additionally, information critical to wireless services used by the mobile device may become corrupted, thus cutting off communication to and from the mobile device. In a best case scenario, the user must then contact a system administrator to retrieve a password that can be used to initiate a wireless synchronization process, or other instructions on how to repair the device.
Accordingly, a portable system that provides for the ability for on-the-fly backup and restore of critical data is desired.
In the drawings, like reference numerals denote like elements or features.